


Lost in Time

by Qofs



Series: Lost in Time [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qofs/pseuds/Qofs
Summary: Okay, that was the end of this story!I made it a series cause I might write more f1 fics having to do with time travel, but so far they're just ideas and plans.Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3





	1. Something Bothering Me

Sebastian takes a quick look at Kimi next to him. He tries to see if there are any changes in the man’s expression as he watches his younger self cross the finish line in a silver McLaren. The Kimi on TV is waving his fists in the air as a sign of victory, while the one beside Sebastian leans back on the sofa and yawns. Unable to interprete Kimi’s gestures, Sebastian gives in and decides to just ask his friend instead.

”Do you miss those times?”

Kimi shrugs. ”Not really.”

”Not even the winning? Look at how happy you were.”

Kimi turns back to the TV. Ron Dennis is congratulating him on his brilliant win.

”None of those wins mattered anyway,” he says.

Sebastian gives a curious look.

”I never won the championship with them so.”

Sebastian grins. ”Iceman is bitter, huh?”

”No, I don’t feel bad about it. It is what it is. You can’t change the past, so it’s no use crying about it.”

”Well, if it makes you feel any better, you know I’ve always considered you one of the best out there, and if you ask me, you deserved so much more back then. With a little bit less bad luck you would have easily won two titles. In 2003, you only lost by two points, and in 2005 you retired from pole or from race lead several times. I mean, think about how people would look at you differently if you were a three time champion…okay, this probably doesn’t make you feel much better.”

Kimi stands up. ”I don’t care. I’m happy with my life.”

”I know.” He follows Kimi to the door. ”I just think you deserve more respect. You’re a great driver.”

”Well thank you. Do you still want to watch old races together?”

”Of course. It’s your turn to pick a race.”

Kimi opens the door. ”I think I already know which one.”

”Let me guess. One from the 70’s. A Hunt classic, right?”

”Bwoah, you’ll see it then.”

”I’ll call you. Bye.”

”Bye, Seb. Take care.”

Sebastian gets back inside. He heads upstairs to join Hanna and the kids. They’re playing with cuddly toys. Sebastian grabs one, a pink dinosaur with glitter on it, and starts to make silly growling noises behind Hanna’s back. She bursts into giggles, and Emilie starts laughing too, reaching excitedly for the toy in her father’s hand.

”Here,” Sebastian offers, ”be careful, it bites!”

Emilie holds the glitter dinosaur in her hands, examining it for a good while. Then she throws it in the air and laughs when it lands on her mother.

”Oh no, dinosaurs can’t fly,” Hanna states.

They have a lovely family evening. Sebastian and Hanna tuck the girls in and soon it’s time for them to go to bed too.

”Did you have fun with Kimi?”

”Yeah. I’ll call him over again some time.”

”That’s nice.” She smiles. ”Cause I am done watching old races with a giant nerd.”

Sebastian pouts. ”I never forced you to watch-”

” _My_ giant nerd. Good night, honey.”

”Night.”

Sebastian is stuck with his thoughts before falling asleep. He goes through the past day in his head, as he does every night. Analyzing the small details of the day, like the giant nerd that he is.

The dreams take over.


	2. Right There and Then

Sebastian finds himself walking the paddock. Melbourne, he instantly recognizes. But there’s something slightly different about it that gives Sebastian a weird feeling that he doesn’t belong there.

”Hey, you!”

Sebastian turns around, confused and a little scared.

A short busy-looking man walks to him. ”Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you have a paddock-pass?”

”I…”

Sebastian freezes. He has no idea what he’s doing there. He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming, but equally sure the man won’t take that for an answer. Then he spots a group of reporters and cameramen not too far from them. Sebastian’s heart skips a beat when he recognizes the man being interviewed.

”I’m waiting for the answer.”

Sebastian tries to sound confident. ”I have a pass.”

”Could you show it to me then?”

Sebastian goes through his pockets, hoping for a miracle that doesn’t happen. ”I must have forgotten it somewhere… at the toilet, probably. Let me go get it and-”

”I don’t buy it. Come along, I’m escorting you out.” A villanous smile appears on the man’s face.

As they start walking away, Sebastian notices the interview is done. He’s walking towards them, about to pass by, when Sebastian surrenders himself to pathetic desperation.

He steps in front of his hero. ”Michael. This man doesn’t believe I left my paddock-pass at the toilet.”

There’s a two-second stare between them.

”I’m sorry, Mr Schumacher. I’m taking this idiot away.”

”No, no, no. Don’t bother. I know him. He’s a reporter.”

The short man frowns, looking from Michael to Sebastian, and back to Michael.

”Nicolas Müller,” Michael states, ”is his name.”

Sebastian smiles. ”You remembered my name. I feel honoured.”

They turn to give the man a look, and he leaves muttering something about just doing his job. For a while, Sebastian feels comfortable again. But the moment is short-lived.

Michael takes a more serious tone. ”Here, have an autograph. You should probably leave as soon as possible. Unless you actually left your pass at the toilet.”

”Okay, I’m going. Thank you, Michael."

Sebastian doesn’t hurry. He walks around trying to figure out _when_  he is. Choosing the British media people as his target, Sebastian struts past them and listens.

”…a disappointing qualifying from McLaren, with both cars out of the top 10…”

”…whether Coulthard and Räikkönen can make it up in tomorrow’s race…”

Sebastian thinks. Australia. Michael at Ferrari, DC and Kimi at McLaren. Qualified outside the top 10. Sebastian has watched that race more than once and remembers how it all went.

Kimi started the race from 15th after a mistake in qualifying. He did recover well in the race though, leading for several laps until an unfortunate drive-through penalty for speeding in the pit lane. He finished 3rd in the end, about 9 seconds behind race winner Coulthard.

It’s Australian Grand Prix 2003. And Sebastian knows what he has to do.


	3. I Shall Bring Justice

Sebastian needs to find Kimi.

He lurks around the McLaren garage hoping Kimi hasn’t left yet. It’s a long wait but eventually the Finn walks out, and for a moment Sebastian is stuck just staring at him from a safe distance. He finds young Kimi so endearingly cute, it warms his heart.

”Excuse me,” he finally manages.

Kimi turns to face him. ”What?”

”I’d like you to have this.”

Sebastian hands Kimi a small piece of paper and watches him unfold and read it. There’s a look of curiosity and confusion in Kimi’s eyes.

 

  
_You should be extra careful not to speed in the pits because I’m worried there could be a software glitch in the electric system or something._

_Have a great race!_

 

  
Kimi smiles awkwardly. ”Okay. I will.”

Sebastian is about to leave when he realizes the opportunity to fulfil an old dream of his.

”Wait, could I…get an autograph? I’m a big fan and-”

”Sure. Where do you want it?”

Sebastian fiddles with his pockets. He only has the autograph card he got from Michael.

Kimi rubs his neck. ”Do you have a pen?”

”Yeah, of course. Here. But I used all the paper.”

Kimi takes the pen from Sebastian’s hand and quickly scribbles his autograph on the other side of the paper with Sebastian’s odd message.

”Here,” he hands the paper to Sebastian.

”Thanks a lot.” The fanboy inside him is screaming.

Kimi walks back to the garage without saying anything, leaving Sebastian alone with his inner excitement. He folds the paper and puts it into his pocket. He’s always wanted an autograph from Kimi but has never dared to ask.

The lights go out and the engines roar. Michael in the lead. Barrichello crashing. Montoya in the lead. Box box box. Firman and da Matta crashing. Safety car. Kimi in the lead. Webber crashing. Another safety car. Coulthard, Montoya, Michael chasing Kimi. A fierce battle to the end.

The chequered flag waves. A big gulp of champagne followed by wild spraying.

Sebastian wakes up proud.


	4. Through Fear and Misery

Sebastian opens his eyes. He’s just had a lovely dream and it feels sad to wake up.

Turning around on the bed reveals a frightening reality. It’s a bed for one. Hanna’s gone and Sebastian’s alone.

”Hanna!”

Sebastian gets up and runs out of the room, just to face the coldness of an unfamiliar house.

”This isn’t my house. What happened to Hanna, Emilie, Matilda?”

He bursts into tears, collapsing on the floor.

”I have to stay calm. It’s just another dream.”

Comforted by the idea, Sebastian gets back to bed hopeful that soon he’ll wake up next to Hanna.

But obviously not. He wakes up to the Sun light invading the room and birds singing with awful enthusiasm. It’s the same stupid bed and the same stupid house. But Sebastian remains calm and collected. He goes to the fridge and makes himself sandwiches for breakfast. Once his stomach is satisfied, he opens the computer.

Password.  _Hanna_

It’s correct. He opens Google search and types.

_f1 season 2003_

He clicks on the Wikipedia article. And it’s just as he feared. Somehow Sebastian has actually managed to change the past. Kimi won the Australian GP and was thus crowned champion at the end of the season.

”But it doesn’t explain why Hanna’s not here. Or why I live in a junk like this.”

Sebastian sighs into the silence. A horrible thought crosses his mind. Hanna couldn’t be with Kimi, could she?

According to Kimi’s Wikipedia article, he’s single and apparently hasn’t been seeing anyone since 2005.

”What? That’s over ten years. What the fuck went wrong?”

Scrolling back up to career section, there are more surprises.

”TEN TIME WORLD CHAMPION!?”

Sebastian checks the years. 2003, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016. And they’re all for McLaren.

”B-but how…? It was just _one_  race.”

He thinks out loud. ”He became champion with McLaren, so maybe that’s why he never left. But how did they get all those titles? 2005, 2007 and 2008 make sense, they had a good car. Wait, what about me?”

_sebastian vettel_

Formula 1 driver Toro Rosso 2008-09, it says.

Sebastian runs his hands through his hair in frustration while reading further. ”It seems I never won Monza, cause Kimi did. Thus I failed to impress Red Bull and was demoted to test and reserve driver from 2010 to 2012. And now I’m nothing.”

He tries to see if he’s switched to another series, but it’s just another disappointment. He’s literally _nothing_.

”I’m not even a father anymore.”

Sebastian grabs his phone from the table and frantically goes through all the contacts. Then he makes a call.

” _Who is it?_ ”

”Sebastian Vettel. I used to work for you.”

” _And what is it that you want?"_

”Just one thing.”

_”We don’t have a job vacant-”_

”No, I’m not asking for a job.” Sebastian grins to himself. It’s the first time he’s dared to interrupt Helmut Marko.

” _Then what? I haven’t got all day._ ”

”Could I watch the next race from Toro Rosso’s garage? _Please_.”


	5. Time Will Teach Me

Sebastian walks the paddock. This time he has a pass and he carries it with pride.

”Hi Seb, nice to see you!”

Nico Rosberg pats him on the shoulder. Lewis walks beside him.

”You’re still teammates then? At Mercedes.”

Lewis exchanges looks with Nico. ”He doesn’t live in a cave, right?”

”Lewis, that’s not very polite,” Nico warns.

”Sorry, your majesty. Highness. Whatever.”

Sebastian smiles heartily when the boys run off chasing each other like 5-year-olds. Lewis and Nico have remained friends, and Sebastian wishes he could keep it that way.

Sebastian spends the day observing his surroundings. Fernando and Felipe drive for Ferrari. Red Bull still has both Daniel and Max. Jenson is Kimi’s teammate at McLaren.

”Hey, Jenson.”

Jenson’s face lights up when he notices Sebastian. ”Hey! Haven’t seen you for a long time. What’s up?”

”It’s been quite tough lately, to be honest. Could we talk somewhere in private?”

”Well, sure, why not.”

Jenson looks concerned, and Sebastian can’t help noticing it. They find a quiet place.

”So, Sebastian, have you found a job yet?”

Sebastian is startled by how sympathetic Jenson sounds. Apparently his life is so miserable that people feel sorry for him.

”No,” he replies firmly. ”But you don’t have to worry about that. I have some questions.”

”You know you can ask me anything. I’m glad to help you, if I can.”

”What is your secret?”

Jenson frowns at that. ”What secret? I don’t have any secrets, do I?”

”No I mean McLaren’s secret. How did they manage 10 titles?”

”Oh, I see. But why do you need to know?”

Sebastian leans closer towards Jenson. ”So there is a secret.”

”I don’t know Seb,” he sighs, ”you’ve come to the wrong person.”

”And the right person would be…”

Jenson rubs his head. ”You know. Ron Dennis is the one in charge. But he’s not here. Besides, he’d probably just brag about how he was the one who discovered Kimi and got him a seat at McLaren.”

”Kimi must know the secret too, right? And he’s here.”

”Seb you know very well there’s no way you’ll get near him.”

Sebastian doesn’t understand what Jenson means, but at the moment he doesn’t care. He’s already thinking where he could find Kimi.

”Well,” Jenson mutters audibly, ”if you do get a chance to say anything to that arrogant weirdo, tell him that he might be a great driver and all, but it doesn’t give him the right to treat others like dirt.”


	6. Don't Go Changing

Finding Kimi turns out to be easy. He walks the paddock escorted by a ridiculously large group of tough-looking bodyguards that simply can’t go unnoticed.

Nevertheless, Sebastian barely manages to catch a glimpse of the mysterious legend that is Kimi Räikkönen.

He looks back and thinks about Jenson’s words. Could it really be that all those championships have made Kimi proud and arrogant? If so, why would he bother to listen to a loser like Sebastian?

Sebastian doesn’t want to believe any of it. The Kimi he knows and loves has always been incredibly modest and treated everyone with respect. He can’t have changed completely.

Over the weekend, Sebastian notes that Kimi doesn’t give any interviews or attend press conferences. There are no autographs from him, either. He just gets in the car, takes pole and then disappears somewhere.

”He’s paid the FIA so he doesn’t have to do any of that stuff,” Nico tells him later.

”Poor fans,” Lewis adds, ”if he even has any.”

Sebastian feels compelled to speak up and defend Kimi, but he doesn’t know what to say.

Nico continues. ”That idiot thinks he’s so much better than anyone else that he won’t even bother talking to other drivers.”

After that Lewis climbs on the parade truck. Sebastian blinks twice when he sees Nico take a water bottle from Mark Arnall before following his teammate. The man he’s so used to seeing in red beside Kimi is now wearing Mercedes teamwear.

”So when did you become Nico’s physio?” Sebastian asks as the truck takes off.

”Some five years ago. Why?”

”You used to work for Kimi.”

Mark’s expression darkens. ”Yes. I used to.”

”Can I ask what went wrong?”

”I got fired.”

Sebastian pats him on the shoulder. ”I’m sorry.”

”I don’t care about losing my job, as it was easy to find a new one.” He hesitates before continueing. ”I’m just worried cause he doesn’t have a physio anymore.”

”Would you say he’s arrogant?”

Mark sneers slightly at that. ”I know everyone thinks he is. But no, he’s not arrogant, just paranoid.”

”Paranoid? How?”

”He pushes people away cause he’s too afraid to trust anyone.”

Sebastian looks at Mark. ”He did that to you too, didn’t he?”

The silence gives away the answer and the fact he doesn’t want to talk about it.

The truck comes back and Sebastian leaves. He has a new idea on how to approach Kimi, now that he knows he’s not dealing with a complete dick.


	7. Fantasy Should Remain as Such

Halfway through the race it’s perfectly clear that Kimi is going to win. Sitting in the Toro Rosso garage, Sebastian wonders why he’s not enjoying the situation. This is exactly what he dreamt of as a young F1 fan supporting Ferrari, Michael and Kimi: seeing his heroes slay on the track. But somehow this isn’t right. It’s not the Kimi Sebastian admires.

He walks away from the garage without anyone really noticing or caring. After some minutes of wandering around, he manages to find one of Kimi’s bodyguards. Or two of them, actually. Sebastian smiles happily, for he didn’t expect to be this lucky.

”Excuse me?” 

The big men turn to look at Sebastian, expressions hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Sebastian keeps a straight face.”You two are Kimi Räikkönen’s bodyguards, right?”

The guys exchange looks, as if asking each other whether they’re allowed to share this piece of information.

The bigger one speaks. ”Yes, we are. For now. You see, no one’s lasted more than a month in this job.”

”And talking to you could get us both fired, too,” the smaller one adds.

Sebastian swallows. ”Oh. But could you still do me a favor? I’d like to send Kimi a message.”

”Depends. Do you know him?”

”Uhm, sort of. I mean yes, I know him.”

The big guy shrugs. ”Well, a message can’t hurt. Hope it’s not very long, though.”

”Tell him I want to see him,” Sebastian starts, ”today 19.00 at Hotel Mallic room 127.”

”A mysterious meeting at the hotel in the evening. I doubt he’ll have the courage to come. And who shall I say the message is from?”

”Just say it’s from someone he can trust.”

”Room 127, was it? Okay. Anything else?”

”No, that’s all. Thank you.”

Sebastian returns to the garage just in time to witness the closing laps of the race. Kimi has only increased his lead and wins the race in a dominant style. While the McLaren garage bursts into celebration, their driver shows no emotion whatsoever. No waving to the fans, no donuts. The top step of the podium remains empty as Fernando and Jenson spray their champagne and answer a few questions from David Coulthard.

Sebastian clenches his fists. He now knows why Kimi winning doesn’t make him happy. How could it, when even the man himself isn’t happy?


	8. I'm Sorry

Sebastian is sitting alone in his hotel room when there’s a knock on the door. He’s surprised, as it’s only 18:20.

At the door are two of the bodyguards again, and for a moment Sebastian thinks they’re there to tell him Kimi’s not coming.

”Good evening,” one of them coughs, ”we’ve been asked to check the room before he steps in.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. ”Come on in then. I don’t have anything to hide.”

The bodyguards go through the room, rummaging through all the drawers as if expecting to find a hidden handgun.

”Scissors. I’m afraid we’ll have to take them. They classify as ’potential weapon’.”

Sebastian sighs. Kimi has obviously gone nuts.

Finally the bodyguards leave the room. Sebastian listens while they exchange a few words with Kimi in the hallway.

”Just call if something happens. We won’t be far.”

Kimi enters the room and the door is closed behind his back. It’s just him and Sebastian now.

Sebastian offers his hand for a handshake. ”Sebastian. Nice to meet you.”

Kimi just stares at the hand with no intention of grabbing it. ”I know you. You drove for Toro Rosso some years ago.”

”Yes, I did. Nice of you to remember.”

Sebastian leads Kimi to sit down on the sofa and pours them drinks. He wants to get Kimi into a more relaxed state.

”No thanks,” the Finn rejects, ”I don’t drink.”

”Oh, okay. That’s fine. It’s a healthy life choice.”

Sebastian takes both drinks away, knowing how easily he gets drunk himself.

”Congrats on your win today,” he blurts out to create conversation.

”Thank you. But why did you want to meet?”

”Well, I guess you could say I just wanted some good company for the evening.”

Kimi looks sharply at Sebastian. ”You could’ve asked a friend.”

”Or I could make a new one for a change.”

”You want to be friends with me?”

”Yes.”

For a second Kimi looks somewhat happily surprised, but then his voice shatters. ”I’m not a good friend.”

Sebastian is about to say he disagrees when he sees tears forming in Kimi’s eyes. He blinks in a desperate attempt to stop them from pouring down, but it’s too late.

It’s the first time Sebastian has seen Kimi cry. The man he’s always admired and looked up to, his hero, Iceman, a world champion, is sobbing silently next to him.

Sebastian wraps Kimi in a gentle hug. He feels awful. So far he’s been thinking about nothing but his own misery, how to get Hanna back and re-establish himself as a four-time world champion. Now he realizes that he’s ruined Kimi’s life, too. He may have achieved 10 titles and dozens of race wins, but has lost all of his friends along the way. He’s a lonely champion.

”That’s not true, Kimi,” Sebastian says soothingly, his mouth very close to Kimi’s ear. ”You’ve been a very good friend to me.”

Kimi uses his sleeves to try and dry the tears. ”I don’t understand.”

Sebastian takes a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Kimi.

Kimi unfolds it. ”Is this… I think it’s my autograph. I haven’t done those since… a very long time ago.”

”You gave it to me in 2003,” Sebastian explains. ”Turn it over.”

Kimi checks the other side of the paper and reads the message. ”I remember this… it was you?”

”You were supposed to lose the race due to a drive through penalty, and the title too. But you didn’t because I came from the future and warned you.”

There’s a moment of silence while Kimi takes this all in.

Sebastian continues carefully. ”When I came back from the past, things had changed.”

”How much?”

”Well, you went on to win a handful of titles. Originally you only had one. And it was with Ferrari. And we were teammates there.”

”Teammates?” Kimi interrupts. ”And we were friends?”

Sebastian nods. ”Yes.”

They both lean back on the sofa with nothing further to say, struck by the realization that the good old times are probably gone and lost for good.

”How about those drinks?” Kimi suggests.

Sebastian gets up and fetches the drinks he poured earlier. They drink in silence for a while before restarting conversation.

”I’m curious,” Sebastian says, ”what made you stay at McLaren for so long.”

Kimi grins. ”Ron Dennis. Every year he begs for me to stay. Quite desperate, really.”

Sebastian laughs at the image. ”Hilarious.”

The boys have a good time together, chatting and laughing the whole evening. It makes Sebastian happy to see how, little by little, Kimi starts to feel more comfortable and relaxed.

”It’s getting quite late”, Kimi says and gets up, ”I should probably get going.”

”Oh yeah. Time really flies when you have fun.”

Kimi gives Sebastian a clumsy hug. ”Thanks, Seb. It was very nice keeping you company.”

Sebastian walks Kimi all the way outside. It has rained, and the wet asphalt shimmers in the dark night. They exchange numbers.

”What do I put here? Just ’Seb’? Or ’weird guy from the future who visited past and fucked us up’?”

Sebastian fakes a pout. ”I didn’t mean to.”

”Yeah, yeah. I know.”

”I still don’t get it though. How did you win 10 titles?”

Kimi looks down sadly. He doesn’t seem to like the question.

He shakes his head helplessly. ”I don’t know, Sebastian. I don’t know. I’m just a normal guy.”

Sebastian smiles sympathetically. It’s what he’s always loved about Kimi. He was just Kimi, no matter how successful or popular. And Sebastian wouldn’t change him for the world.

He cups Kimi's face in his hands. ”I believe that, Kimi.”

They look at each other with warmth in their eyes. Sebastian smiles, and Kimi smiles back. It’s beautiful.

Suddenly the moment disappears and Sebastian wakes up next to Hanna.


	9. I Love You

Things are back to normal.

Sebastian and Hanna have taken the kids outdoors. Sebastian helps Emilie safely down a slide while Hanna pushes Matilda in a baby swing. It’s a beautiful morning in the early spring and the birds are chirping happily on the trees.

Back at home Sebastian puts on some cartoons for Emilie. Then he joins Hanna in the kitchen. They cook pancakes together and laugh as their daughter starts dancing in front of the TV screen. Sebastian hurries to get the camera and takes a video of her bouncing out of utter joy.

Later in the day a friend comes over.

”Which race did you pick?”

”One from 2010.”

Hanna lands a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. ”I’m taking the girls for a visit at Grandma’s. Have fun boys!”

The race starts and it doesn’t take Sebastian long to realise it’s the season finale in Abu Dhabi. Kimi has chosen the race that made Sebastian a world champion.

”You sweet little jerk,” Sebastian teases, ”I swear next time we’ll watch Brazil 2007.”

Kimi shrugs with a wide grin. ”Whatever. Now we’re watching this one.”

Sebastian doesn’t mind it. Secretly he really appreciates Kimi’s choice and his eyes get a little wet when the race is over and he hears his own happy voice on the teamradio, the voice of a fresh champion. He knows nothing can take that amazing day away from him.

”It was close,” Kimi says. ”Imagine if Fernando had won.”

”No. I won. That’s it. There’s no reason imagining anything else.”

”You’re right. You really deserved that.”

At this point Sebastian gets an idea. ”Kimi, there’s something I’d like to ask you, something I haven’t dared to ask you before.”

”Ask away.”

”Just wait a minute.”

Sebastian gets up and dashes out of the room. He comes back soon with a pen and a Ferrari card. This time he’s prepared.

”I’m a big fan and I demand an autograph.”

Kimi smiles. ”Of course. There.”

”Thanks,” Sebastian rejoices. ”I’ve wanted this since I was like fourteen or something.”

”Now you’re a happy fan then?”

Sebastian lands a kiss on the signed card. ”The happiest.”

 

 

Once again Sebastian and Kimi walk to the door and exchange goodbyes.

”See you in Australia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was the end of this story!  
> I made it a series cause I might write more f1 fics having to do with time travel, but so far they're just ideas and plans.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3


End file.
